S Cafe'
by Namuro
Summary: The Titans Girls are getting restless, competing to give Robin his birthday presents. With one week to go, the girls will do anything to achieve their goals! Robin X Raven X Starfire X Jinx


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans; everything in or related to Teen Titans belongs entirely to Warner Bros. I'm just using the elements in Teen Titans for a personal non-profit fan fic work so don't sue me or call upon the wrath of Trigon on me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teen Titans: "S Café"

Author: Namuro

Pairing: Robin & Raven & Starfire & Jinx

Episodes Relation: None

----------------------------------------------

Chapter I – Three Ways To One Heart

----------------------------------------------

Inside a gargantuan T shaped tower that was the residence of Jump city's greatest band of teen heroes, was quiet and still as the exhausted occupants had all hit the hay early after a long, tiring day of battling the ever increasing forces of evil. While the heroes took their well deserved rest, **two** of them stayed up to sort out their personal matters.

Light brimmed out from under the small gap of the room belonged to Teen Titans' mystic female member by the name of **Raven**. Inside the room filled with countless collections of oddity from ancient books of spell, strange colored potions to eerie paintings that were not meant for the eyes of the mortals…at least that was what Raven had informed everyone as an excuse to keep unwanted visitor off her personal space. Raven was sitting by the edge of her big round bed, tracing her slim finger across the flat surface of a hanging calendar on the wall, her eyes shifted across panels of date that accumulated to the total of a single week.

"Only one week to go…" Raven murmured quietly and sighed with a hint of frown on her face. "I hope one week will be enough…I'll have to start tomorrow."

With a troubled expression, Raven reached for the drawer on an antique dresser just below the wall calendar and opened it to get the contents in the form of sheets of paper from inside. Raven spread the articles onto her bed and studied each carefully one by one. Her deep purple eyes rolled from left to right as she worked her way through the pile of the documents before her, seemingly dissatisfied as she threw the finished papers onto the floor. After a long while, Raven beamed slightly, just slightly, even in the comfort of her own room the grim girl still felt the need to keep her emotions locked up, especially **Happy**…though it snuck out for a brief moment earlier before got shoved back into the pit of the mind. Glancing at the winner in her hand, Raven read thoroughly at the paper one more time then neatly half folded it and slid it into her handbag on the dresser table. Contented, Raven yawned and retired for the night as she clapped her hands and the lights faded into pitch black. She sure was glad that she had accepted Cyborg's offer to install clap-activated bulbs in her room, saved the trouble of having to get out of her soft and warm bed onto the cold floor just to turn off the light switch.

Outside Raven's room across the hallway which was bathed in a beam of faint light that could be traced back to the room of Teen Titans' other female member: a bubbly and vivid Tamaranian princess named **Starfire**. Inside the alien girl's room which was fashioned to her liking of all things cute and fuzzy, soft plushy dolls of unimaginable cuteness piled up in one corner while lumps of colorful beanie bags of all sizes took up the opposite corner. With 1/3 of her richly pink theme decorated room overtaken by her fluffy assets, the rest was used for her grand size bed and a very, very cutely designed dresser which was of course, pink. Starfire was lying flat on her soft bed, one hand holding a pencil in which she was absentmindedly chewing its end and the other gently caressing her mutant pet worm **Silkie**, who giggled as its owner's fingers were tickling its belly.

"Hmm…I still have yet to learn of Earth's many cultures, so I do not have much choice." Starfire chomped away the cap of the pencil and ticked on a piece of scrap paper in front of her which was filled to the bottom with a list of some sort. "I believe I can do this one…I shall commence this activity tomorrow!"

Starfire smiled widely, pleased with the choice she picked and she whistled to her pet to fetch her kitty adorned purse from the dresser in which it responded, as quickly as its stubby caterpillar legs would allowed and was reward with a pat on the head. Starfire reached into her bag and founded a piece of paper with a picture of a building on it and read to herself on the written details below the image and when finished, she stuffed it back in and tossed the purse onto a red beanie bag near her bed. Tugging herself and her pet in, Starfire yawned with her mouth wide opened and clapped as darkness consumed the room and she promptly drifted off to sleep, thankful that she had **also** taken up Cyborg's offer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Raven was the first to wake up as usual and headed straight for the rooftop to practice her meditation, putting her frail physique against the harshness of the cold morning wind helped her to strengthen her will, as she had told her comrades who grew concern for her wellbeing by the self torture activities she called trainings. The second member to wake up that day was Starfire which was unusual given that the laid back girl liked to sleep in, but today was different as she stormed down to the common room with a determined expression and a plan set in her mind.

By noon everyone had gotten up with **Beast Boy** came in the last place…like always…he claimed that shape-shifters need more sleep than humans or aliens (one he knew of at least) to which everyone simply concluded that he was just lazy. **Cyborg** was cooking brunch in the corner of the kitchen, preparing seven servings of eggs & bacons platters, spiced omelets, golden syrup coated pancakes and a vegetarian version of everything made with tofu for the animalist Beast Boy; he made sure that each portions were split equally as four would go to his friends, two to fill up his super sized appetite and the last one for the **visitor** who had yet to show up.

While the cybernetic chef set up the table with his green friend busily helping out, their leader the legendary sidekick to Gotham's mightiest hero: **Robin** the Boy Wonder made his way into the room and descended down the flight of stairs to the table. He combed his hair to smooth out any excessive gels left and shaped the remaining splits into finely sculpted spikes, sharp and pointy just the way he liked it. Robin sat down at the table and began his day with the daily intake of news as he flipped the giant screen in the room on and browsed for the news channel: a good habit he had adopted from his ex-partner who had taught him the importance of information that could decide between winning and losing, basically the one with more knowledge would have the upper hand in just about anything. Finally finding the right channel, Robin relaxed and watched the report about a writer named Namuro who threatened to jump off the statue of liberty if the public refuse to review his stories on the web before he was forced-rescued by **Superman** who flew him off the structure but accidentally dropped him into the water below. He was immediately rushed off to the hospital when an out of control bus came out of nowhere and rammed into the ambulance, to which the resting author was sent flying out of the vehicle from the impact and had gone into coma, nobody else was hurt in the incident.

With the food prepared and ready for feasting, Cyborg called everyone to come and eat. Starfire, who was already in the room teaching Silkie how to do a summersault jump, quickly abandoned her coaching and rushed to the table. Raven also dropped in through the ceiling and floated down softly on the floor before making her way over.

Cyborg drooled hungrily as he set himself down next to Robin who sat at the end of the table (being the leader, he felt obligated to sit in the center) and was about to chow down on his double brunch when he felt a powerful grasp on his shoulder which lifted his entire body off the seat and was moved aside, he turned to find the form of the petite yet powerful Starfire replaced where he was a second ago. As Cyborg was about to ask for the explanation his plates of food were slid over in front of him and he decided to just let the matter go and continued with his consumption, he was just happy to have his food back.

On the other side of the table opposite to Starfire was Beast Boy who came to sit by Robin, packed with fresh newly made jokes he was certain to make the masked boy laugh so hard he would cry. Beast Boy grinned and was about to tap Robin's shoulder to start his comedic act when he felt a soft material brushing past his face and before he knew it he was completely wrapped in darkness as Raven encased him in her cloak. A few struggles took place behind the cape along with muffling pleas for help until the voice trailed off and Raven threw her cape back to reveal nothing behind it and sat down next to her leader who did not seemed to notice the abrupt disappearance of the green boy who was right by him a moment ago, nor did the others.

Raven did not eat much, not that she was not hungry but her mind was elsewhere…on a **masked boy** next to her to be exact and just by looking at him at such a close distance was enough to give butterflies in her stomach, so much fluttering it took the appetite away from her and she ended up just playing with the food as she kept cutting the pancakes into smaller and smaller pieces while glancing at the unaware Robin. She sighed and blushed slightly as the wild thought in her head brought about warm stream of red blood to her cheeks: the thought of sitting face to face with her enigmatic leader, feeding him the butchered pancakes in her plate and received one back from him. Raven smiled…more like a smirk in fact as she dwelled in her own fantasy and trembled from the much pleasant endorphin rush.

But Raven was not the only one ignoring the well-prepared delicacies as the normally food loving Starfire was too busy eyeing the handsome caped boy next to her. Starfire though was being more obvious than her blue counterpart as she leaned on to the table, nestling her head onto her palms and stared with her sparkling-starry eyes and sighed dreamily as she imagined her and Robin riding on the Groegknark (?) in the field of Bkoolof (??) while sharing a glass of Lahkmal (???). The alien girl almost fainted from the ecstasy she felt from the daydreaming and she hugged herself tight to simulate an embrace from her prince.

Meanwhile as Robin was still stuffing his face full of pancakes, **oblivious** to the lustful gazes from both his sides, the main doors of the common room slid opened and a dark clothing figure waltzed in.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm a little late." Jinx said casually and went to join the Titans at the table next to Raven. "I was on my way here when the bus sped out of control and slammed into an ambulance! Would you believe it? What **dumb luck**, but don't worry though, nobody was hurt…'cept for some guy that was in the ambulance the bus crashed into."

"Hey Jinx." Robin swallowed a mouthful and greeted the newcomer who sniggered in response and waved back. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you're all right. Come on and eat up before the food gets cold."

**Jinx**, the mischievous maiden of all misfortunes, an ex-villainess who turned over a new leaf and now aided the Titans in their fight against her former side, was invited over for the mid-day meal by the Titans leader as an appreciation for assisting him in the defeat of a tough villain the other day. Gladly, Jinx accepted the invitation as not only she could score a free meal but more importantly it was a golden opportunity for her to move one step closer in her master plan of getting the ultimate **prize** she had been seeking for all these times since her resignation from the criminal career.

**Robin**.

Just like her other two competitors who were literally drooling over the young Titans leader (who at this point was still blinded to the situation), Jinx could not keep her bright pinkish eyes off him, though that did not stopped her from digging into the pile of food presented before her…she was hungry…and brunch only filled up half of her hunger, the masked boy would do nicely for a sweet and savory dessert she thought.

"Oh Robin, you've got something on your face." Seeing a chance in boosting her point with the boy, Jinx bent over seductively to Robin and wiped a piece of syrupy pancake off his lips with her finger and licked it cleaned. "Hmm…sweet."

Robin was momentarily stunned by the sudden erotic gesture that brought a slight blush under his masked face and he quickly resumed his eating to hide his nervousness. "Th…thanks Jinx."

"_Yes!"_ Jinx mentally congratulated herself on a job well done; it was of rare occasions to be able to see the fearless boy wonder showing such shyness which was so adorable it melted her racing heart into soft putty. _"Boy…He's so cute!"_

As Jinx was happily wrapped in the warm sensation that was love, she suddenly felt the rigid icy feeling stabbing down her spine; her whole body flinched with fright as she slowly registered sets of death glares beaming over from the two girls whose aura of jealousy and rage were overflowed.

Raven gritted her teeth tightly as to cage in **Rage** that was begging to come out and settle the score with her grimly rival, but was denied. Raven knew better than to let her worst emotion take control of her, especially in front of her beloved leader whom she wished to show how reliable and in control she could be. She tried to keep calm but the jealousy was so strong, she could barely contained her bottled up feelings that were about to go off. With a quick decisive action, Raven channeled her unstable energy over to the plate of omelet in front of Cyborg who was blissfully enjoying his egg dish when it exploded onto his face, smearing the red glassy goggle that was his synthetic eye with oils and ketchup.

"Y'all will have to excuse me…" Apparently noticing the secret war that was waging between the girls, Cyborg wiped the mess of his face and carried what remained of his brunch then retreated to a safer spot by the kitchen counter to carry on his eating in peace.

Starfire was as much enraged and her emerald eyes flared up to the point they ignited into flames that slightly burned the tips of her own hair. In a rage, which she had less control than her spiritual friend Raven, the short tempered alien girl had let her anger out in a physical way as she tightened her death grip on an unfortunate fork that was bent and twisted beyond its original shape until it finally broke off in half. With the handle end in her hand, the top sharp parts of the fork flew off into the air quite a distance away from the table where it landed with a soft penetrating sound on Cyborg's metallic head.

"Y'all will have to excuse me…again…" Without removing the utensil on his head, Cyborg walked out with his food and left through the sliding doors of the common room.

Robin was about to finish his food when loud beeping sounds were made which had come from the T-Communicator in his pocket. Robin flipped open to see only a blank screen that said 'voice only' in which he recognized straight away and replied back to the device in his hand. "It's ready then?"

"Uh-huh" A deep and low voice croaked back. "Can you come now?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon." Robin smiled and shoved the communicator back then turned to the girls who all looked at him in unison. "Well, I have something I must attend to…so I'll see you girls later! Oh, and Jinx, you're welcome to stay in the tower for as long as you like alright? Pick any room you like!"

Quickly stuffing in all the scraps on his plate and downed the rest of the juice, Robin rushed off towards the exit and was later seen from the windows speeding off in his trusty motorized steed R-Cycle along the raised bridge that connected the island to Jump City.

The three girls pressed themselves flat against the clear pane of the big windows to catch the last glimpse of the cyclist who vanished into the scenery of the big city far away in the distance. Once he was gone, the girls stepped back and faced each other in a three way rumble style.

"Care to explain what you **did** earlier?" Raven growled at Jinx and cracked her knuckles with clearly visible throbbing veins on her forehead.

"What? I was just being nice and helped out Robin that's all. Is that a problem?" Jinx sneered at the angry cloaked girl then turned to the brunette hair teen on the other side. "What about you? You were so obsessed going ga-ga on Robin and ended up hurting poor little Cyborg!"

"It was an accident! Beside I am not the only one who had caused damage to Cyborg; Raven also blew up the provisions in his face!" Starfire yelled back defensively, pointing to the said girl.

The debate battle raged on in the common room as the love sick girls tried to shift blames on each other and seek dominance on the fact of who loved Robin more or whom he loved more. It was an indefinite case that would not come to an end if Cyborg had not lost his cybernetic nerves from the thunderous commotion that kept him from grooming (as he called it) his baby…aka the T-Car…which he came storming into the room and shouted so loud it sent the girls splattered onto the walls.

"BREAK IT UP WILL YA!?" Cyborg had had enough of the argument that was interrupting his maintenance hobby, and the fact that all the girls always seemed to fall head over heels for Robin was beginning to tick him off. "Look! If you're trying to compete to win Robin's heart, there's an easier way! Now see here this calendar in my hand, the dude's birthday is coming up in a week! So why don't you all go and try to get him a present that he'd like or something!"

"I know that already!" The three Titans girls spoke out at the same time before looking at each other in confusion.

"Now I don't want you girls to fight anymore okay? If you want to continue, go do it somewhere else." Cyborg marched out of the common room, back to his awaiting automobile.

"So I see you have the **same** idea" Raven said to the other two as their plan was let out into the open. "I didn't even think any of you would even remember his birthday."

"Duh, you have to be a moron to not know his birthday!" Jinx shot back at Raven. "Beside, do you even know what he would like for a present?"

"Yes! I know what Robin mostly desires as I have been his closest friend for a long time." Starfire smiled proudly with her arms crossed. "He will definitely like my gift once I am able to obtain it!"

"We'll see about that!" Jinx smiled smugly and ran for the doors "See you girls later! I'm off to get him the present!!"

"Hold it!" Raven summoned a ghostly onyx wall that knocked Jinx back, sending her tumbling back down the stairs and landed up-side-down. "You said that you **are** going to get him the present, does that mean you already have the money to buy it?"

Jinx looked up at both girls from her inverted position and cocked her eyebrow puzzlingly. "Uh…yeah? How else am I going to get him a present without any money, though I used to just take it back when I was a villain…Anyway! Why are you asking me something like that?"

"Well…" Raven rubbed her head sheepishly. "As you know that we don't get paid being heroes, fortunately all the expenses from maintaining this place, shopping and the bills are all sorted out by Robin's generous associate in Gotham: **Mr. Bruce Wayne**. So every time we want to buy something Robin would be the one giving us the money. And now that I'm going to get him a present, it had to be bought with **my own** money otherwise it would be pointless."

"Right…" Jinx sprang up and dusted her clothes. "So, where are you going to get the money from? Wait…Don't tell me you're going to rob a bank and that you want a tip from an ex-criminal like me!?"

Raven sighed and shook her head. "I don't stoop that low…Anyway, I'm going to get a part time **job** today and hopefully I can make enough money by this week."

Jinx almost fall over as she covered her mouth tight, trying not to let her laughter burst out all at once. "Huh, humph, hu…hu hu hu…! You? You're going to get a job? Ah hah ha ha ha! This is rich! I can't wait to see the mighty and powerful Raven working behind a counter at a burger joint!"

"Please don't laugh at friend Raven, for I too am searching for a job in which I can make sufficient amount of money to purchase Robin's gift!" Starfire said in defense for her blue friend while defending her pink friend as she held on to the infuriated Raven who tried to strangle the laughing girl. "But I am wondering, since Raven and I have to work to get the money, where did you get yours from?"

"Oh this?" Jinx almost choked from over laughing and wiped the tears off her eyes as she took out a thin slip from her dress pocket. "I was in this little hick town called Middleton or something the other day on a mission when I ran into this weird blue guy who stole some money from a kid. So I gave him a good beating and the kid was so grateful he gave me this huge check! I haven't used a cent yet because I was waiting to buy the perfect gift for Robin! In any case…good luck with finding your job now, I'm off to shop!"

Jinx happily flagged her check, taunting the two girls when suddenly she felt a pull on her small statement followed by something wet and warm dripping down her hand. As the pink haired girl looked up, horror filled her face as her ticket to winning the heart of her dream boy was being preyed upon by a fat mutant worm. Silkie let out a satisfied burp and left the stunned Jinx to stare at a piece of torn check in despair.

"N…NO!!!!!" Jinx screamed in a kneeling **Platoon** style and looked up at Raven and Starfire with a tear filled face. "Do…Do you guys have any job leaflets I can have a look at?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------

From the author

---------------------

Hello everyone!

After the first Teen Titans fiction "The Forgotten Night" which was poorly written on a late night by yours truly many, many years ago had finally been pushed alongside the tall stack of the great Teen Titans Library here on I'm proud to present my second title "S Café"!

The thing is though, I wasn't planning on doing anymore TT fics for a while, at least until I'm finish with my two current projects of Kim Possible fictions (check it out if you have some time to kill, it's a RonGo by the way). But I have this long time planned art project in which I'm going to do a series of Teen Titans manga based on the girls in the show for Deviant Art. I've written up the plots which were so messy they no longer made sense to me and I was forced to rewrite the plot over again. During the rewriting, an idea came to me to refine the draft scripts into proper fictions that I can publish on here alongside the manga version that will be on the DA!

Too bad though that I don't have enough time and resources as of now to be working on the manga yet but soon, very soon. Both the fiction and the manga will share a lot of similarities from the main plot to the characterizations, but for the manga version, it will have more characters, extended story with Japanese style humors, plus it will give you a better idea of what's going on if my fiction versions don't make sense to you…(-.-;)

So for now I'll concentrate on doing the fiction part which is more feasible to do at this point and hopefully I can cart out the comic version soon. I'll notify when the comic is done in the "From the author" section but in the mean time if you want to see my Teen Titans art, just follow my homepage link! They're mostly Rob/Rae pics in which I did it for a Rob/Rae shrine.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this fiction as much as I wrote it and please leave me a review to let me know what you think, I always love to hear opinions and comments on my stories, they filled me with much joy and inspire me to keep writing and improving myself! Till next time!

Little Theater of Doom:

Namuro: Hello and welcome to the first Little Theater of Doom! Let's meet the girls!

Raven: Hi…

Starfire: Hello!

Jinx: What's up?

Namuro: Thanks for being on the show girls, how do you like the story so far?

Raven: You turned me into a lovesick little school girl…(eyes start to glow red)

Starfire: Yes! I enjoyed it very much! And I believed that you will have me victorious in gaining Robin's heart yes?

Namuro: Yeah sure…whatever, what about you Jinx? This is the first time I wrote about you.

Jinx: It's alright I guess, but why I ask, why did you make Star's pet eat my checks!? I could have bought so many clothes and all! WHY!!?

Namuro: Oh c'mon, it's your own fault for waving it around instead of keeping it safe in a purse or something.

Starfire: (whispers to Silkie) Silkie said that the check tasted very delicious!

Jinx: That's…nice to know. (hung her head in misery)

Namuro: So tell me about your dreams and hopes and that kind of stuff

Raven: Nothing in particular…But I wouldn't mind owning my own café when I retire from the hero business though…a nice and relaxing place where people like me can come and read good books.

Namuro: Why don't you just wish for a library then…Next please!

Starfire: I want to be a princess and have my own castle and…

Namuro: Umm, aren't you already a princess? And you have a huge castle with loads of servants back on your home planet, remember?

Starfire: Oh yes…Well, I guess I want to be the First La…

Namuro: And on to the next one before this gets all political! Jinx?

Jinx: Hmm…I want to have my own island where I can party 24/7 without having to listen to annoyed neighbors because I won't have one on my island! And then on the island it would have a mall, an ice skate ring, a theater, an amusement park…(keeps going on an endless list)

Namuro: Okay…On to the next question, what do you lovely girls look for in a boy? (spit shined his own hair and tried to act cool)

Raven: Mysterious…Strong…Clever…Wear colorful clothes…Wear masks…

Starfire: Handsome, kind, funny, have wild spiky hair and preferably a little shorter than me!

Jinx: Obsessive, determined, like the dark, must have his own motorcycle and…cape! Gotta have a cape, yellow one especially!

Namuro: Right…Why did I even have to ask…

Starfire: Mr. Namuro?

Namuro: Yes dear? Do you have to go to the little girl's room? Should I take you there? Come on and hold my hand so you don't get lost…

CRACK!

Raven: Leave her be, you creep.

Namuro: Ow…There was no need to snap my neck…(popped his head back but still slightly angled)

Starfire: Mr. Namuro? I was wondering when will the manga version be out?

Namuro: …Soon…(begins to sweat)

Jinx: Have you even started drawing anything?

Raven: I'll bet all he has are just scraps and random doodles, nothing solid…

Starfire: Oh look everyone! I found some of Mr. Namuro's drawings!

Jinx: What the…? Is that me in a swimming suit!?

Raven: You drew me…with a cat's ears…? Even a tail!?

Starfire: How come I'm wearing such a short skirt in this picture? Please explain yourself!

Namuro: I…Uh…I can explain! Oh God stay back! Stay away! Go to commercial for pete's sake!! AHHHH!!!!!!!!

Jinx: And that's all we have time for today, see you next time guys! (turned back to beating the host with a metal pipe that is dripping with blood)


End file.
